1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an optical apparatus, and more particularly, to an image projection and capture apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional projector can capture a real time image by additionally setting an image capture lens, so as to interact with a user by the image capture lens. The performance of the image capture lens plays an important role in the interact sensitivity. How to improve the interact sensitivity and reduce the size of the image capture lens is a challenge for the designer.
US Pub. No. 20070263174 discloses an optical projection and image sensing apparatus including a light source, a light valve, a first lens set, a sensing module, and a beam splitter. The light valve is used to convert an illumination light from the light source to an image light beam. The first lens set is used to project the image light to display an image on a screen, and the sensing module is used to sense a sensing light from the image on the screen. The beam splitter is disposed on the optical paths of the image light and the sensing light from the image on the screen. U.S. Pat. No. 6,707,444 discloses a projector and camera arrangements for use in electronic whiteboard systems. The projector and camera arrangements includes an illumination module, a light valve, X-cube, a projection lens, an IR-reflecting, visible-transmitting cube, and an IR CCD sensor.